The Contest
by Muna Night
Summary: A girl from Earth is sent to the Narutoverse to help a boy have a good childhood She only stays for the first month of the year then shes frozen in time til the next year She wont age til the day of judgement where the boy choose for her to stay or die.
1. Akito and Akita

A girl from Earth is sent to the Naruto-verse to help a boy have a better childhood. She can only stay for the first month of the year. When the month passes she will be frozen it time until the next year comes. She will never age until the day of judgement comes where the boy will have to choose whether he wants her to stay or...die.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY IT STARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Muna sat on her couch looking down at a white envelope, she was afraid to open in fear of a NO for you see Muna had entered a contest that she had found in a JUMP magazine, what you had to do was draw a picture of your favorite Naruto character, write about your self, and why you want to win. The first prize winner gets to meet the Naruto voice actors, well that's not what the magazine said, it said 'You'll be eligible to meet the Naruto 'CHARACTERS" but Muna took that as the Naruto voice actors.

Muna took a deep breath and kissed her Gaara necklace for good luck, she slowly ripped open the envelope and took out the paper. "OH MY BABY GAARA!" Muna screamed repeatedly, as she read the first line of the letter, She then jumped on the couch in excitement while chanting, 'I WON, I WON!.'

**~~~~~time skip cuz im to lazy to right what happens after~~~~~**

Muna laid down in bed with a smile on her face, she was still excited about her win on the contest, but she was more tired then excited, so within minutes Muna was out like a light.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Muna's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Hehe, her? That little thing? Why'd you pick her?' came a raspy male voice. Muna's head snapped in the direction of the voice, but she saw no one, all the only thing there were dark purple clouds. 'Akito, don't insult my charge, I picked her because she seemed… different.' said a girl's voice that was soft and sweet, Muna's head snapped in her direction only to see white fully clouds, 'h-hello?' Muna called out, 'Im just saying Akita,' Akito said, ignoring Muna's call 'little girl, what are you called.' he said, now speaking to her, Muna stayed quite, her eyes wide with fright. 'WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Akito yelled, his voice echoing in the endless valley of purple and white clouds, "M-MUNA!" She choked out, holding back a sob.

"Muna, you have won the contest my sister and I have published. Would you like to know what you win?" he asked her, Muna blinked, not knowing what she should do, "Hehe, you've won a chance to meet your favorite anime character, Gaara is it? And give him a better childhood." Muna stared in the direction of his voice, "This is a dream right? im going to wake up any minute right?" Muna said looking around in disbelief "No Muna your not, this is very much real and rare opportunity, now let me explain the down sides of this, 1. You can only stay for the first month of the year, then you'll go back to your world for one day, then you'll be asleep tell the next year comes around, then go back to Naruto's world, 2. You cant age till he is thirteen, 3. When he is 13 he'll make a choice, he can keep you, or… if he doesn't want you,… you'll die." Akito busted up laughing when he heard what Akita had said, Muna looked at the clouds with fearful eyes, suddenly the area was filled with painful whimpers and Akito scream to let him go.

Muna looked at the people with wide eyes, they couldn't be much older then her 13 year old self, and they looked exactly alike, the only differences was Akita had long purple hair with bright white eyes full of Innocents and about 24 purple tails dances out behind her, Akito had short curly white hair with big black eyes that looked full of mischief, he had 18 white tails with black strips on them. "I hope u like Akito, Muna, because you wont be able to survive with out him." she sad, with a sickening sweet smile laid across her face.

The next thing she new Muna was laying on a soft cloud screaming in pain as her fingers clawed at her stomach, tears ran down Muna's face and red liquid fell from her stomach, staining the cloud below her.

The last thing Muna heard was Akita's sickening laughter before blacking out.

**(I so want to end it here)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Muna opened her eyes to find bright blue eyes greeting her, she screamed and blotted out of the bed, she stared at the blue eyed boy. The boy smiled at her "Your not Akito." he said, Muna slowly shook head, "Your Muna, right?" he asked, picking up a scroll from the floor. "Y-yes." Muna stuttered "Akita told me about your… prize, if you can call it that," he looked at the scroll and smirked "Ah, well im Dj you'll be living with Kyo and I, your clothes are over there, in the bathroom, and when your done I want you to go check out the town." he said, as he left the room. Muna then walked in to bath room, she picked up her clothes and right when she was about to change, she look in the mirror, Muna gasped and fell back against the wall, her once red hair was now white, just like her skin (think Sai's skin color), and her plain brown eyes were replaced by dark black orbs, Muna now new why Dj thought she was Akito.

Muna had quickly changed into the black pants and the white turban, she was now standing in the living room, a note in hand that read:

_Dear Muna,_

_Forgot to tell you, Kyo and I wont be here for your first month, we have somethings to take care of._

_Be back soon,_

_Kyo & Dj_

_P.S._

_There's a key under the mat, money on the counter, and your room is the one with the black door._

Muna sighed 'so im alone here too.'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one hour later, somewhere in suna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Muna was currently sulking on the swings behind the Suna Academy, she had walked for a hour but found no sign of Gaara, she was about to start the water works when the swing next to her creaked with presser, her head snapped over to see the person, a gasp escaped Muna's mouth and a smile grew across her face, for there staring at her was Sabaku No Gaara.


	2. 3 years

Hello,

I found this story again and.. I'm going to finish writing it! =^-^= I just feel this... need and... exsitement of returning to my old hobby after all the cosplays and cons I've been so caught up with its nice to know i had this waiting for me! I was 13 when i started this and now that its been 3 years i feel like i can.. better myself with my ideas! :3 next chapter will be put up tonight or tomorrow.

~Muna Misty Night


	3. Im going to be your friend!

The young boy looked up at the girl next to her, she was smiling at him.. 'Why.. why is she smiling… at a monster like me?..' thought the boy. He looked down at his hands, waiting for the taunting to start. "You're.. Gaara? Right? I'm Muna! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Y-you have?" Gaara asked in shock, "But… why?"

"Because…" she said as she reached out her hand to crease his cheek, "I... I want to be your friend." She smiled at him gently, and he stared at her, his eyes filled with hope… and fear…. "You're... Going to be my friend? But I'm a monster… I'll-""No you're not! Those people are idiots! They can't see that you are just an innocent child! They are to thick headed to realize what you really are! You're a child... Who needs to be cared for and loved..." Muna trailed off, she knew she was ranting but she couldn't help it, it use to be just an anime, but now it's real life... A life that Muna has to live through, and she won't just stand there as Gaara is thrown into the wave of emotional pain that those people put him through. She WAS going to make it better for him, even if it killed her.

Gaara stared at Muna, fear moved through his body, afraid she might just be another one of his father's hetmans or someone trying to make a fool of him…

"Gaara," Muna said sweetly. "How bout I buy you something to eat, then we can play ball together! " Gaara couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He quickly nodded and jumped off the swing, 'well... Even if she is trying to hurt me… maybe I can know what it's like to have a friend… even if it's only for a while.'

~-_-~ 5 hours later.

Muna was back at her make shift home, she was tucking Gaara into one of the empty beds that were in the house, she leaned down and gave a light kiss to Gaara's forehead, '_Pedofile.' _Akito muttered, Muna ignored Akito's insult and walked out of the room. 'Oh man… What am I going to do? I couldn't find a way to Gaara's house and he was so heavy to carry… What if they kill me when I bring him home tomorrow?' Thoughts like these ran through Muna's head as she washed up and got dressed for bed. She laid down in bed and as soon as she hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Gaara laid in his new bed, he couldn't believe it… He had a real friend. Today he had lunch in the park with her, then they played many different games, and after she held him and sang him a song… of course he pretended to fall asleep but he couldn't help it! He didn't want to leave his new friend… he didn't want to lose her. Gaara knew he was going to be in trouble for this.. he started to fear what his father had in store for him once he got home…'No-no-no! Mustn't think about that! I should just try and spend time with my friend!' He smiled and quietly got up out of bed; he left his room and went down the hall in search of Muna's room.


	4. Darkness

Sorry it took so long guys! I kinda been spending all my time being obessed with the band Gorillaz I've been spending all my time watching there videos and reading there fanfiction... BUT I SHALL WORK ON THIS NOW! =^-^=

* * *

Gaara peaked into Muna's room to see her sitting up on the bed, her eyes fixed on the scroll in her hands, ''Hey faker," Gaara jumped at the sound of Muna's vocie. "Come one in Gaara, by the way your really good at pretending to be asleep." Muna looked up at the door to see Gaara looking away, a cute blush made its way across his face, "H-how did you know?" he asked.

"Well.. I already know you dont sleep Gaara, i was just wating for you to give up the act!" Muna gave him a wink and pated the spot on the bed next to her. Gaara walked over and sat down on her bed. "You know Gaara, I have a demon in me too-" **_'WHOA WHOA WHOA! I PREFER THE TERM GOD! OK!"_**'Ahh.. ya a demon, I havent had it for long though, but its already driving me crazy, it must of been hard for you to live with your demon for five years, exspeally with people who dont understand what its like.'' Muna put a arm around Gaara, "So I'm going to make you a deal, im going to be here for you every year for the entire month of January, but you got to promise me that for the rest of the time I'm gone you wont hurt anyone, understand?" Gaara nodded quickly. "I understand, but why cant you be with me forever?" he said, his eyes filling up with tears "I dont wanna be alone again..." Muna rubbed away he tears, "And you wont be," Muna help up her other hand to show Gaara a neckless (member the Gaara neckless from chapter one? well ya its the one thats in the shape of the seals on his gourd) "Here, im giving you this, its very important to me, wearing this everyday allows me to be with you no matter how far I am." She quickly put it around Gaara's neck, "Thank you, Muna." He smiled up at her and for the first time.. he didnt feel alone.

"Ok! Now lets get you home cause I think your father will kill one of us if he finds out you never made it home." She scooped Gaara up in her arms and walked out of the house, ignoring Gaara's crys of protest along the way.

* * *

(30 days later, sorry guys but im to damn lazy to write about all the stuff they did for a month, i want to get the the good stuff already)

Gaara and Muna were sitting on a bench in the park, Gaara was sitting on Muna's lap, she had her arms raped around him with her chin resting on the top of his head, they were making random small talk and ignoring the disgusted stares of the passing villigers. "So are you really leaving today Muna-Oneechan? You could stay here and play with me more!" (- Me- *facepalm* that sounds so wrong..) "Ha, im sorry Gaara-kun but I cant, I have to go home and see my family." Muna laughed as Gaara pouted at her, "But then your going to find another friend! And then you wont vist me anymore!" Gaara shouted at her, "Now now my little love, that will never happen!" Muna gentaly pushed Gaara off her lap and stood up.

"Dont worry Gaara-Kun! Ill be back before you know it! We can spend more time together." She picked him up and hugged him tightly, "Be safe my little man, and remeber that oneechan loves you with all her heart." He kissed his forehead and put him down.

"I love you too.. Oneechan.." He whispered.

* * *

Muna gave him one more kiss before she left.

Muna was laying in her bed, she felt like she was floating, she couldnt breath.. 'I'm I drowning?' she thought... her bone felt like they were being crushed and her head was about ready to explode, her eye lids felt heavy, finally the pain over came her and she was shrouded in darkness.


End file.
